


Darn Priceless Vases

by Radical_Succulent



Series: Ignis Fluff Week 2017 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hmu I want to give them credit, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Ignis Fluff, Ignis Fluff Week, Panic Attacks, This is supposed to be fluff week, brotherhood era, but i've made Ignis cry twice now, forever a hc, if someone can tell me the name of the author who used Ventus as ignis uncle first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radical_Succulent/pseuds/Radical_Succulent
Summary: Prompto and Noctis mess up big time, and Ignis steps into help. Sometimes Ignis doesn't think things through, and he regrets his decision. Brotherhood Era





	Darn Priceless Vases

**Author's Note:**

> Ignis is 18  
> Prom and Noct are 16  
> If someone can tell me the name of the author who used Ventus as Ignis's uncle first hmu because I want to give them credit!  
> 

“Oh no, Ignis is gonna kill us,” the two teens look at the remains of a generations-old vase scattered upon the ground.

“Ignis, who cares about Ignis! My dad is gonna kill us!” at that statement Prompto turned ghostly,

“Noct, my dude, I’m too young to die, and my parents will be so disappointed in me when they found out the King had to kill me because I broke a vase,” Prompto continued on, “Dude. If the King doesn’t kill me first, my parents will. They’re going to be so mad at me!”

While the two teens were bickering about what they should do, they missed the sounds of approaching footsteps across the expensive tile floor. 

“What on Eos happened here,” the anger in Ignis voice made both boys freeze, there was silence. Suddenly Noctis and Prompto turned around, the boys talking over each other as they tried to explain what happened. 

“I-it was an a-accident we didn't m-mean to -,” stammered Prompto.

“We were just messing around, and w-we got a little too close to -,” shouted Noctis. 

“Enough!” both boys shut their mouths, and stayed silent, “I will handle this, and while I do I expect the both of you to head back to Noctis’s chambers and be steadfast in your studies. Am I clear?”

“Yes Sir!” the two proclaimed as they ran off in the direction of Noct’s room.

Ignis watched as they ran away with one thought racing through his head, 

“I sure hope this isn’t the vase I think it is,”

It was.

\---

15 minutes later finds Ignis standing in his uncle’s study watching his uncle pace back and forth in a barely contained rage. Ventus Scientia was furious, how could his nephew do something so irresponsible, so childish, so inappropriate for a young man destined to advise the Prince. He was shaking with anger, but when he turned around to look at his nephew he calmed. Ignis is a young man whose entire childhood was taken away for a job. The young man he sees standing here before him isn't the all-knowing advisor, instead, he sees the kid with tears in his eyes, who is nervously twiddling his thumbs, waiting for his uncle to say anything. To hear his uncle reassure him that, although he’s mad he still loves him and that this isn’t the end of his career. That this mistake won’t cost him all the hard work he’s put in since he was a child.

“Ignis,” silence, Ignis looks down at his hands, “Ignis, I’m not mad at you,”

A look of shock crosses the young advisor face, his uncle continued.

“Frustrated, yes, but mad no. How did this happen?”

“Um I-I,” Ignis pauses, he never thought this through, and now his Uncle is disappointed with him and everything just seems a little too small, the office feels warmer, and he can’t think straight. He just wishes he could go back to his room and never come out until he can breathe without his ears ringing.

“Whoa, Ignis,” Ventus went up to his panicking nephew and gently led him to sit in the cushioned chairs by his desk. “Ignis, you have to breathe, I’m not mad. I’m not upset with you, I promise,” Ignis sat curled into himself, his hands covering his eyes. He was shaking with silent tears that won’t stop, breath uneven and his head was pounding. Meanwhile his uncle sat next to him hugging him close, helping to try and comfort his nephew through the panic.

“It’s ok buddy, I promise. Now breathe with me Ignis,” after a couple of minutes of sitting silently, Ventus rubbing his hand up and down his nephew’s back and holding him close, Ignis lifted his face from his hands. 

“Are you ok buddy?” Ventus asked quietly,

“Yes, Uncle. I’m so sorry, I don't’ know what came ove-,” Ventus cut him off.

“Ignis, relax. You don’t need to apologize. It was an accident, right? You didn’t purposefully go and push the vase over. At least I hope you didn’t,” Ignis huffed out a laugh, “Whatever happened, I don’t care. I care more about you than a silly vase, and if the King has anything to say about it, I’ll be right by your side defending you,” Ignis blushed and hid his face under his bangs.

“Thank you, Uncle, I’m still very sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going while reading a report and hit the vase. It was a foolish mistake, it won’t happen again,” 

“I know it won’t, but if it does, know I will always love you,” Ventus pulled his nephew in to hug him. When the hug ended and Ignis walked out the door, Ventus ran to call to him, “Ignis, one more thing,” Ignis paused and looked back from down the hallway, “Stop trying to cover for the Prince and his friend all the time, they should get punished sometimes too, evening Ignis!” Ventus closed the door with a smirk while Ignis stood in the hallway as stiff as a board looking at the closed double doors.

“How did he know?” thought Ignis. Nevertheless, despite what happened in his uncle’s office Ignis felt lighter. He felt that a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, and instead replaced by the warm embrace of his uncle.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments are greatly appreciated!  
> -Al  
> Come talk to me at my Tumblr  
> https://the-chocobaby.tumblr.com/


End file.
